The present invention relates to a pull-on disposable diaper.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1994-77719 A (Reference No. 1).
This Publication discloses a disposable diaper provided with tape fasteners used to retain a used diaper in a rolled up or folded state for disposal thereof. Use of such tape fasteners to retain the used diaper in rolling up or folding state for disposal is sanitarily as well as seemingly preferable since any contaminated regions of the diaper are prevented from being exposed.
The tape fastener in the disposable diaper disclosed by the above-cited Publication is folded in its longitudinal direction in a Z-shape or a reversed Z-shape. To unfold this tape fastener in the longitudinal direction, a troublesome handling is required. Specifically, the tape fastener must be pulled with a finger grip zone held by fingers, first in a direction opposite to a direction in which the finger grip zone points and then in the direction in which the finger grip zone points in order to peel off layers of the folded tape fastener from one another. In this manner, this well-known tape fastener can not be utilized merely by pulling it with the finger grip held between fingers in one and same direction. Correspondingly, the user of the diaper may experience more or less inconvenience for use.
Reference No. 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 1994-77719 A